Kiss the Girl
by ThornLuna927
Summary: Olivia is a mermaid who wants nothing more than to become human and fall in love. When she finally convinces the sea hag to give her legs she soon finds out it comes with a price. Still she agrees and only has one week to fall in love and share a true loves kiss. But will she fall in love with the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

I'm a mermaid, which means I've lived my whole life never going up to the surface where the land is. I've heard wonderful things about what is up there, but some things you just have to see for yourself. That's how this whole thing started. My father is the king, he rules over all the sea life, so of course he forbids me from ever setting tail on the land. I just want to know what it's like. I want to know what it feels like to have true love. What father doesn't know wont hurt him...or me...right? "What are you doing?" one of my best friends in all the oceans asked me. Emily is a beluga, and she knows as well as anyone how my father is about going to the surface, she also can get a little mothery of me sometimes. "Going to the surface" I say,as if I do it all the time. "What? No." Emily protested. "You can't" "Why not?" I counter, already swimming to the top. "Well, for starters if your father finds out he'll -" "He'll what? Seriously, your taking this too seriously" I interupt, almost to the surface now. "No, your taking this all too lightly, didn't you hear what your father said about the world above here?" Emily tries to talk me out of it. "Yeah..." I trail off, looking at the light coming from above the surface. "The people above the sea are evil, selfish -" "fish-eating strangers who will just use you and dump you when they get whatever it is they want and inevidably kill you" I finish the quote my father and Emily have told me so many times. "Yes, so stay down here, where you're safe. Erie tell her." She says as one of my other friends, Erie the harp seal swims by. "Yeah, whatever Em says" Erie says absentmindedly. "Too bad" I say and swim as quickly as merpersonly possible to the surface, breathing oxygen for the first time in...ever.

I'm fifteen(Well I just turned fifteen yesterday...) and I've never been to the surface before. My life's screwed up, I know. "Awesome." I say in awe as I look around. All the funny plants on land are very colorful. Kenny told me the plants I'm refering to are called trees. Kenny is a fellow merperson and he's seventeen so he's been to the surface plenty of times(Since he was thirteen to be exact...or so he brags)  
That's when I saw him. He saw me before I could hide(Although I hid behind a large rock so he wouldn't see I'm a mermaid) "Hey" he smiled, interested in knowing me. "H...hi" I said, what if everyone was right and I was just putting my life in danger? "I'm Josh" he said simply. "I'm...Olivia" I said. "Cool." he smiled a breathtaking smile. Was this love? I'd only heard about it before... "so..want to hang out" he asked after a while. "No, abosolutly not" Emily whispered to me before going back underwater, willing to pull me under if it came to that. "Uh...maybe later, k?" I say. Before I could get a response I dive back under, completly lovestruck. I've got to see him again...but how?  
Then it hit me. I saw Opal, Diamond and Ruby swim by and I knew what it was I had to do. Even if it would be breaking basically all the undersea rules ever known. But I was willing to do anything for love. 


	2. Chapter 2

Esmelda, the sea hag looked me over with a smirk. "So you want to become a human" she said knowingly. I nod and look at her three...well I didn't Know what they were to her. Diamond, Opal and Ruby were a different type of fish which when they sting they cause halucinations. They sort of looked like lionfish only they were blue and purple with pink spots. Diamond had a silverish tone to him as well and Opal had a green tint to him while Ruby was just the basic colors. The three were siblings that you didn't want to mess with even on one of there good days(assuming they had one) Esmerelda did not have a tail like mermaids, however she had actual legs and feet and looked like your average old lady. Well, a lady who could breath underwater atleast. Esmerlda had long strangly hair that was once a light brown but looked like it was greying. She wore a dress that was a pale green color and her feet were bare. She didn't look like anyone you'd want to meet in a dark cavern at night. Her teeth were long past rotting(hasn't she ever heard of fishpaste? It's not even made of real fish)  
"Well I will need something for payment in advance" she negotiates. "I don't..." I began to say but she beat me to the punch. "it's not much, besides you want love don't you? You'll only find it by becoming human, besides..." she trails off as she starts messing with my hair. "Who could truly love a girl like you...you know with your hair and being a mermaid." "My...hair?" I asked, confused. I thought I had lovely hair...  
"Yes...boys, that is human boys, they don't like girls with auburn hair. Or hair thats wavy like yours." "They don't?" I asked "No. and they especially don't like girls with light brown eyes" she said. "So imagine adding being a mermaid on to that." "Your right..." I whisper. "But..." "You still have a chance if you get rid of the mermaid problem" she assures. "What do you want as payment?" I ask.

"I want your voice"

After she took my voice and turned me human I'm not sure what happened. All I know is I woke up on land wearing clothes I'd seen humans wear when I surfaced that one time. I had on a skirt and a top that were both yellow and I had nothing on my feet.  
Wait. I had feet. "Worst extra credit ever" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw two boys and a girl. "We have to search for interesting sealife by the beach..." the girl said. "Yeah, that is a bit weird..." the other boy said. "Who's that?" They rushed over to me and I could feel myself become scared a bit. "You ok?" the boy who noticed me asked. I couldn't speek though, I gave my voice to the sea hag. "I'm...Ethan" The boy said helping me up. All three had to grab me though because I wasn't used to standing on legs and almost fell. "Are you ok? Your sick huh?" the girl asked. "I'm Sarah by the way. This is Benny" I motioned to my throat, hoping they'd get the hint I couldn't talk. "Somethings wrong with your throat?" Ethan guessed. I nodded. I tried playing Charades to tell them what happened but most people wouldn't guess mermaid, and these three were no exception. "You got in a shipwreck?" Sarah asked. Close enough. I nodded to let them know thats my story and I'm sticking to it. "Do you live around here?" Benny asked looking around. not even close. I shook my head telling them no. "We'll take her to my place" Ethan decided. "Just until she's well enough"

"Who's this?" a lady asked as Ethan and his friends walked in with me. "Um..." Ethan trailed off realizing he never got my name. as if I could tell him. "Her name?" Sarah asked. "Well we call her by her nickname" "Which is..." the lady prompts. "Livy...or Liv" Benny says quickly. "short for Olivia"  
How'd he know...nevermind.

"Nice save" Ethan said when we were in his room. "But we'll have to find out what her real name is" I took a piece of paper off his desk and a pencil and wrote that my real name is in fact Olivia. "Cool" Benny said. "How'd you even know that?" Sarah asked, a bit weirded out.

They took me to see Benny's grandma. They said maybe she had an answer to this. Benny sudenly knowing about my name and everything. "She can't talk?" his grandmother asked. The three nodded and she thought for a moment. "Are you by any chance a mermaid" she asked. "GRANDMA" Benny said as if he didn't apriciate her just going around asking people that. I simply nodded and she explained to them that the sea hag turns mermaids human in exchange for their voice only they just have one week to find true love or they die. "OK new plan, we're finding you a true love" Sarah said. "I'm willing to take the bullet" Benny smiled. "It has to be TRUE love" Ethan reminded. "Besides, your her guardian, that explains how you knew about her." Benny's grandma said. "What?" Benny asked, confused. "When a mermaid is destined for greatness and to come to land they are asigned a spellmaster to be their gaurdian, that's you. It's said that the two would be linked and share a special bond." she said. "Great. I'm not her true love. I'm her babysitter" Benny said. "It's more than that" Grandma weir said. "We still have to find her true love" Sarah reminded. "Grandma..." a boy walked in. Not just A boy, THE boy. The one I saw before. Who's he? I wondered. "He's my stupid cousin" Benny said grudgingly to me. Wait...could Benny...no...could he read my mind? "Wait...I think I just read Liv's mind...again" Benny said. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was in so much pain it was unbearable. "Livy" I heard a voice that sounded like Ethan's. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Ethan hurrying over, pulling Benny along with him. Benny looked like he was in pain too. Next thing I knew some boy was right beside me, his eyes filled with concern and then his eyes glowed in anger and he let out a pained hiss. I noticed this boy had fangs and next thing I knew a new pain filled me as he sank his fangs into me. "NO" Ethan yelled as I heard Benny cry out in pain. I woke up, startled by the dream. In my head I was screaming like crazy, afraid of the nightmare I just had. "Olivia..." Benny rushed into the spare room that he and his grandma, Evelyn were letting me stay in. He must of been woken up by my mind screams. The boy in the dream was going to kill me. "What boy?" Benny asked, reading my mind. I kept my mind blank, not wanting him to know of the awful nightmare that had just occured.

Benny's cousin, Brent took me out to dinner. "I really like you" he whispered to me as we waited for our meals. Then he leaned in. That's it, we're going to kiss. I'll finally be human...

ETHAN'S POV

"Benny, chill, it'll be fine" I tried to assure my friend. Let's face it, we've all grown to love Olivia but Benny was by far the closest with her.  
It was like they were twins they were so close. "Yeah man, I'm sure this girl will be fine" Rory said. Sarah sighed and shook her head. "I'm not so sure about this" Sarah said. "I mean, it all seemed to easy, finding her 'soul mate'" "Yeah, especially if it's Brent" Benny said. I knew he hated his cousin but wasn't everyone blowing this all out of perportion? "Ok, I get why Benny doesn't like him but...Sarah why are you hating?" I ask. "Isn't it obvious?" she says, then turns to Benny. "Didn't you know?" "Know what?" Benny asks. Then Benny's grandmother walks in and answers for Sarah. "He's a werewolf. An Actual werewolf" "Vampires mortal enemies" Benny whispers. "Exactly" Sarah sighs. "And he couldn't be here soul mate" Grandma Weir says.  
"Why not?" Erica asks. "Werewolves and Mermaids could never become soul mates" "But that's just the thing" I say. "She's not a mermaid now, she was turned human" "She's still a mermaid" Grandma Weir said. "And Soul mates are formed from the begining of ones life. So mermaid or human now, it could never be" "Then what does he want with her" Benny said suspiciously. Before anyone could answer, Benny doubled over in pain.

OLIVIA'S POV

I doubled over in pain as Brent kicked me forcefully. I wanted to know why he was doing this. I thought this was true love. Was I wrong? I was foolish, and I was going to die. "You thought I actually loved you" Brent said. "How could anyone love a fish freak like you" he kicked me again and silent tears rolled down my face. I closed my eyes, hoping that Benny would know where I am. Could he sense where I was because he's my guadian? I hoped so.

"Looks like your out of time" Brent said, getting ready to push me off the ledge of this cliff. It had been a week since I'd become human. Seven days of thinking Brent liked me, Seven days of becoming friends with Sarah, Ethan and Benny. Seven days of lies. And now the sun was setting. I had a little over two hours to find true love or die. By the way things were going it looked like I was going to die.

Brent pushed me off of the cliff and I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the water below, to fall to my icy grave. But the impact never came.


End file.
